


Omega Perspectives

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, M/M, both omega!Harkun/alpha!Inibri & omega!Inibri/alpha!Harkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Two pieces that show Inibri’s and Harkun’s thoughts about their relationship and attraction to each other through omega lenses.





	1. Omega Harkun, Alpha Inibri

Harkun had met quite a few alphas in his lifetime, even amongst the slaves aspiring to become sith. But none of them had had the effect on him that Inibri did.

His scent was always sharp and burning, no matter how far or near Harkun was to his heat. It was invading, near blinding- making it damn near impossible to concentrate. But he gritted his teeth and swallowed down any urges he had, even if they were clawing his insides to shreds. 

*

“I want to have sex with you.”

The words echoed in Harkun’s mind. His mouth was dry and he had a hard time ignoring Inibri’s aura and scent that had wrapped around him. They were calling out to him and made his resistance crumble fast. 

He licked his lips. “I…” want you. Need you. Your scent. Your body. Your fucking knot.

*

Harkun let out a deep whine from the bottom of his lungs. He was clutching onto Inibri on top of him as the knot expanded inside him and bound them together.

“Relax, Harkun,” Inibri murmured quietly while brushing Harkun’s hair with his fingers. The gesture was soft and comforting, a rarity when it came to Inibri, so Harkun enjoyed it fully. He barely registered Inibri slipping into his mind and only briefly wondered when it had become the norm.

He nuzzled against Inibri’s neck and took his thick, sharp scent in eagerly. The same sharpness, almost obsessive one was invading his mind too, filling every nook and crevice with curious want. It made him shiver pleasantly and he closed his eyes while sighing in deep content.


	2. Omega Inibri, Alpha Harkun

Inibri had at first refused to acknowledge it. He was in control of his own body, so whatever urges he had, he could make them go away. Or so he had thought until he met Overseer Harkun.

His scent was irresistible. It was something that Inibri wanted to dig his nails into and rip it apart to figure out why he was feeling this way. What was so special about him that he couldn’t control himself?

*

“Ah, I… Okay? Sure. If you’re cool with it- I’m too?”

The heat nipping Inibri’s body flared when Harkun agreed to his proposition. His head was spinning but he firmly kept his feet on the ground. Even if this was going to happen, it didn’t mean that he was giving up control.

“I want you now,” Inibri growled and partially challenged. His omega scent was sweet but aura spiky and dangerous which Harkun no doubt felt judging from his expression.

“Are you sure-”

“ _Now_ , Harkun.”

*

Inibri’s nails dug hard into Harkun’s back when the knot expanded inside him. No matter how many times this happened, the intensity of it still came as a surprise.

“Nails,” Harkun grunted. Inibri glared at him but the softness in his eyes made him reluctantly loosen his hold of him. “Thanks.”

Inibri merely hummed, not being interested in talking. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Harkun’s chest while beginning to nudge his mind. 

It was easy to get in due to their bonding, and he was soon experiencing moods not of his own. They felt strange, being far too soft and caring compared to what he was used to feeling. And yet he welcomed them, since they were proof that he wasn’t the only one unable to control himself when it came to this. 


End file.
